The invention relates to a gas cabinet with a housing in which at least one gas bottle is arranged that is connected to a conduit system that is located in the housing and is positioned within a scavenging air flow that enters through at least one intake opening the housing and exits from the housing through at least one exit opening.
In particular in the semiconductor industry gas cabinets are used in which gas bottles containing gases are present which gases are supplied by means of a conduit system to consumers. The gases can be poisonous, corrosive or combustible. For this reason, it is necessary that scavenging air flows through the gas cabinet in order to remove gases that have leaked without the gases reaching the environment in an uncontrolled fashion. Since it is required to provide a minimum air flow rate in the open cross-section of the gas cabinet for a safe removal of gases escaping through leaks at the connectors and pipe conduits above the gas bottle, large amounts of air are required in known configurations of gas cabinets; this leads to significant operating costs.
It is an object of the invention to configure a gas cabinet of the aforementioned kind such that the installation and operating costs are reduced.